duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Band Hero
Band Hero is a spinoff video game as part of the Guitar Hero series, released by Activision in the USA on 3 November 2009 and features "Rio". About the game The games was designed for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii and Nintendo DS consoles. Band Hero is structurally similar to Guitar Hero 5, and supports full band play (lead and bass guitar, drums, and vocals). Using a special game controller, players attempt to match scrolling notes as they appear on screen along a note track to mimic the playing of rock music and other songs. Hitting correct notes in time with the music increases the player's score and builds up the performance meter, while missing notes will cause the meter to drop. Should the meter fall below a certain threshold, the song will end prematurely with the player booed off the stage by a virtual audience. Song list *3 Doors Down – "When I’m Gone" *The Airborne Toxic Event – "Gasoline" *The All-American Rejects – "Dirty Little Secret" *Alphabeat – "Fascination" *Aly & AJ – "Like Whoa" *Angels & Airwaves – "The Adventure" *Ben Harper and the Innocent Criminals – "Steal My Kisses" *Big Country – "In A Big Country" *The Bravery – "Believe" *Carl Douglas – "Kung Fu Fighting" *Cheap Trick – "I Want You To Want Me" (Live) *Cold War Kids – "Hang Me Up To Dry" *Corinne Bailey Rae – "Put Your Records On" *Counting Crows – "Angels Of The Silences" *Culture Club – "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?" *Dashboard Confessional – "Hands Down" *David Bowie – "Let's Dance" *Devo – "Whip It" *Don McLean – "American Pie" *Duffy – "Warwick Avenue" *Duran Duran – "Rio" *Evanescence – "Bring Me To Life" *Everclear – "Santa Monica" *Fall Out Boy – "Sugar, We’re Going Down" *Filter – "Take A Picture" *Finger Eleven – "Paralyzer" *The Go-Go's – "Our Lips Are Sealed" *Hilary Duff – "So Yesterday" *Hinder – "Lips of An Angel" *Jackson 5 – "ABC" *Janet Jackson – "Black Cat" *Jesse McCartney – "Beautiful Soul" *Joan Jett – "Bad Reputation" *Joss Stone – "You Had Me" *Katrina And The Waves – "Walking On Sunshine" *The Kooks – "Naive" *KT Tunstall – "Black Horse & The Cherry Tree" *The Last Goodnight – "Pictures Of You" *Lily Allen – "Take What You Take" *Maroon 5 – "She Will Be Loved" *Marvin Gaye – "I Heard It Through The Grapevine" *The Mighty Mighty Bosstones – "Impression That I Get" *N.E.R.D. – "Rockstar" *Nelly Furtado – "Turn Off The Light" *No Doubt – "Don't Speak" *No Doubt – "Just A Girl" *OK Go – "A Million Ways" *Papa Roach – "Lifeline" *Parachute – "Back Again" *Pat Benetar – "Love Is A Battlefield" *Poison – "Every Rose Has It Thorns" *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue – "Kids" *The Rolling Stones – "Honky Tonk Woman" *Roy Orbison – "Oh, Pretty Woman" *Santigold – "L.E.S. Aristes" *Snow Patrol – "Take Back The City" *Spice Girls – "Wannabe" *Styx – "Mr. Roboto" *Taylor Swift – "Picture To Burn" *Taylor Swift – "Love Story" *Taylor Swift – "You Belong With Me" *Tonic – "If You Could Only See" *The Turtles – "Happy Together" *Village People – "YMCA" *Yellowcard – "Ocean Avenue" Category:Video Games